


Hook, Line, Sinker - Sunk

by JunKisho



Series: Tempest of Draconian Fury [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But not making love, Cockblocking Pokemons, His pride too, I tried to make it as humorous as possible, Judgy Pokemon, M/M, Making Out, Pokemon AU, Potential Viktor/Pokemon rivalry for Yuuri, Rutting, Sassy Yuuri, Slight fluff, Their dignity never making back, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Viktor's libido is suffering, Yuuri rolls along with it, eros yuuri, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunKisho/pseuds/JunKisho
Summary: 5 times Viktor and Yuuri tried to get intimate but got interrupted by Pokémon. Including that one time Viktor's dick got bitten by mistake. And it wasn't by Yuuri.Companion/Teaser fic to Kairos





	Hook, Line, Sinker - Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> Mature warning: some scenes _might_ be pretty explicit.

  1. **Nightly Endeavours**



 

The rough bark scraped against Yuuri’s thick sweater as he was pushed against it by an enthusiastic Viktor. Hot, open-mouthed kisses shared between the two heated up the cool air between them, their puffs of breath condensing quickly in the cold.

Yuuri made a needy voice, unconsciously chasing after Viktor’s lips when they separated. The Russian complied, a small smirk dancing on his mouth as he proceeded to ravish Yuuri’s lips until they were painfully red and bitten. Marked.

His own dick twitched in desire as he took in the entirety of Yuuri’s debauched state, a sliver of tongue licking his own pink lips in pride and want. Raven hair artfully slicked back, properly showing his favourite cinnamon eyes – currently hooded and darkened, framed by midnight black lashes, as long as his fingers. A light but pretty flush splashing across his cheeks; the tip of his tongue swiping across his red, wet lips seductively.

Viktor’s carnal sin, in blood and flesh.

He wasn’t any better, arousal coursing deep within his veins, humming like a living thing. His own silver locks dishevelled after Yuuri ran his hands through them. His own bright baby blues clouded with lust, turning a few shades darker and predatory.

Growing impatient with the sudden halt, Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the lapels of his parka and _pulled_. Knees slotted in perfectly in line with Viktor’s groin, rubbing against his hardening member in short, teasing strokes. The smaller Asian brought his lips to Viktor’s ear, licking and laving and nipping, warm breath a delicious contradiction to the cool breeze that tickled the wet spots.

“ _Itadakimasu_.”

Viktor shivered in arousal, his own cock hardening further under the skilful ministrations of Yuuri. His hands finally moved, caressing Yuuri’s soft cheeks, descending to grope his toned ass, squeezing them with a promise. Lips attacked the exposed neck, littering butterfly kisses and sucking greedily at his pulse point, in tandem with the rhythmic heartbeat. All the while, Yuuri gasped and moaned his symphony for his lover, pulling their lower bodies closer until their hardened, clothed arousals were grinding against each other for sweet relief.

The heat curled within Yuuri’s belly, a slow, delicious burn that grew hotter with every rub of friction against Viktor’s. Emboldened by the lust blanketing them, Yuuri made to cup Viktor, teasingly pulling down the waistband of his pants until the tip poked out. It was hard and red, clear pre-cum leaking liberally.

Yuuri dropped to his knees, a quick perfunctory swipe of his tongue to clean off Viktor’s pre-cum. Above him, Viktor braced a forearm against the tree, the other gripping Yuuri’s hair possessively. His breathing was laboured, keening noises starting to fill the air the longer Yuuri left his cock constricted in his pants and only teasing the tip in a torturous punishment.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor begged, throwing his dignity into the wind. He could feel Yuuri’s smirk against his clothed cock, the infuriating man slowly – torturously slowly, but finally pulling his pants down to release it. All the while, hooded brown eyes flecked with gold locked with Viktor’s own trembling orbs from underneath the sooty lashes.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Yuuri was about to place his mouth on Viktor when he suddenly halted, body tensing up.

“Yuuri?” Viktor whined pathetically, still stuck in the fog of his lust-addled mind.

“Chris,” Yuuri blurted out.

“Chris?” Baffled, Viktor turned to look at the direction of Yuuri’s fixed gaze. A heavy groan of disappointment fell from his lips when he realized what had caught his lover’s attention.

The sneaky bastard was curled up at the base of the opposite tree, barely visible except for the yellow rings glowing on its face and around its ears and tail. Crimson eyes were iridescent, judging in mild, quiet condescension.

Christophe’s umbreon was staring straight at the frisky pair, shooting them unimpressed looks as it flicked its tail lazily.

“Chris,” Viktor lamented in a resigned tone, currents of murder lightly coating his friend’s name as he mentally promised to have a talk with the French.

Wordlessly, Yuuri cleaned the both of them in record time under the heavy scrutiny of umbreon, embarrassment of being caught by a Pokémon burning high and bright on his cheeks. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at his lover, pressing a soft kiss to his cheeks despite the audience.

The two high-tailed out of the woods, a silent promise to never mention the incident to anyone else, with umbreon staring at their retreating figures with a minute but present smug smirk.

* * *

 

  1. **Caving In**



 

Viktor and Yuuri were about eight months into their relationship, sharing nothing more than dizzying kisses and mutual handjobs, when the need arose, that brought them over the edge of pleasure. Viktor was sexually frustrated, that much was clear even to Yuuri, who could be pretty dense sometimes. But even Yuuri himself found it increasingly harder to stave away the arousal that hammered into him whenever Viktor batted his lashes with a coy smile, twirling the ends of his beautifully braided hair around his slender fingers, while in the midst of an important raid discussion.

Viktor played dirty, and Yuuri knew it well enough.

Yuuri would send back his own dark smile, hinting at the sweetest yet most malicious seduction that drove Viktor wild with need. Catching his reddened lips with his pearly whites, or shamelessly exploiting his deep dimple to a devastating degree, Yuuri found smug satisfaction whenever he reeled in Viktor’s attention. The sexual tension oftentimes ramped up to the point where either one of them – usually Viktor, since Yuuri prided himself on his stamina and self-control, had to leave to take care of pressing needs.

This time, after a few consecutive days of uninterrupted heated teases, Viktor’s self-control fractured with an almost audible snap. His bright blue orbs had darkened, a feral look clouding over his clear eyes. The pure animalistic hunger he shot at Yuuri threatened to buckle his legs, the sheer intensity and promise in those depths leaving Yuuri pant in mounting desire.

By the time Viktor all but abandoned the other team members, none too gently tugging Yuuri towards the outcrop of rocks at the end of the beach, both of them were groping at clothes, tugging and pulling them away to feel skin on skin. Pants and moans filled the otherwise quiet air, the soft swishes of waves a distant background music.

Spotting a small, almost hidden cavern just beside the rocks, Yuuri pulled Viktor with him, settling down on the rugged ground after wiggling his pert ass for a comfortable spot. The granite floor was cool and slightly wet from the occasional splashes from the waves.

Viktor’s lean legs bracketed Yuuri’s as he knelt down, lips buzzing with uncontrolled want as he worshipped his lover’s body, placing fervent, reverent kisses as his prayers. His hands were busy outlining the hard muscles, memorizing every dip and curve; the places which made Yuuri squirm, and the spots that elicited the sweetest moan from Yuuri when Viktor touched and kneaded and ghosted his fingers _just right_.

Yuuri was busy in his own rights, chilly hands roaming wild over Viktor, leaving behind trails of goosebumps over the hot flesh. He jerked at Viktor’s shirt, hauling it up and over until the fine, chiselled body was bared for him. Licking his lips in eager anticipation, Yuuri let loose a purr of delight when the cold air caused Viktor’s nipples to perk in reflex, his eyes darkening in lust, riveted at the sight of the dark pink, hardened peaks.

A curious hand brushed against the tight nipples, stilling when Viktor inhaled sharply. Encouraged by his lover’s response, Yuuri started playing with the sensitive peaks, ghosting his fingers around them, tugging and pinching without mercy. It was only when Viktor started rutting against him that Yuuri retaliated by surging forward to suck at the nipple, hard.

A litany of praises and wanton moans dropped from Viktor’s lips in unbridled pleasure. Chuckling at his reaction, Yuuri pulled Viktor flush against his body, single-handedly unzipping both of their pants to offer relief to their painfully hard erections. He then switched his mouth to the other neglected nipple, left fingers twirling around the released nipple teasingly to the point of over-sensitization. His right hand gripped Viktor’s firm butt in a tight hold, hips thrusting upwards in tantalizing strokes.

Yuuri bit down on Viktor’s nipples, a harsh shriek extracted as a result, bouncing off in echoes. Surprised and worried that he had hurt his lover, Yuuri removed his mouth immediately and looked up at Viktor, concern etching his face. He was baffled when he saw Viktor’s expression still contorted in the throes of passion, not a single hint of pain inking his face. Confused at the abrupt halt, Viktor looked at Yuuri underneath half-closed lids, a questioning tilt of his head.

“Didn’t know that you could go that high,” Yuuri teased throatily, relieved that his fiancé wasn’t hurt.

“Babe,” Viktor began, bemusement colouring his dulcet voice. “That wasn’t me?”

A heartbeat of absolute stillness roared in their ears, then eyes widening simultaneously as a second echo of the same shriek rebounded back at them.

Scrambling in haste, the two stumbled out of the cave, barely able to right themselves when a nest of screeching zubats flew overhead from the depths of the cavern and out to the twilight sky. As a result of the shock, Viktor had tumbled into Yuuri, sending them both down and into the waters, thoroughly soaking their clothes.

“Zubats,” Yuuri spluttered in disbelief.

“Fucking zubats,” Viktor moaned in agony, his patience and libido wearing thin after getting interrupted.

“No thank you,” Yuuri deadpanned without missing a beat, causing Viktor to groan once more. “I’ve only seen them at night in the jungles and inside abandoned buildings though.”

Viktor propped himself up and stared straight into Yuuri’s eyes, gaze stern and serious; a sharp contradiction to his usually playful orbs.

“Zubats – they are _fucking everywhere_.”

 

* * *

  

  1. **Running Into You**



 

They were in a secluded glade, after having escaped their own team for privacy. Without wasting time, Viktor had latched his mouth onto Yuuri’s, biting and sucking until Yuuri’s lips were sore and puffy. The sexual tension between them had built up over the days, tormenting both their libidos and inability to not be physically touching at every single second of the day.

However, living in close quarters meant that they couldn’t be intimate without getting interrupted – they tried one night, although the next day greeted them with a blushing Mila and a grumpy Yurio who cursed at them for corrupting his innocence with the obscene noises they were making throughout the night.

Unable to survive the torment, the two lovers had escaped to find a sequestered spot immediately after entering the dense forest. It was hot and humid, typical of a rainforest, yet the undergrowth was mercifully cooler and darker, curtaining away their private activities.

Foreplay was all but gone, Viktor having pawed his and Yuuri’s pants off, the cool air hitting their heated, engorged members with a shiver. Smearing their pre-cum over their cocks, Viktor started a rhythmic pumping, occasionally shifting his hips to rut against Yuuri. The latter fervently traced Viktor’s planes of muscles underneath the thin shirt, slowly dampening with sweat. Viktor let out a sweet moan when Yuuri pinched his nipples mercilessly, pushing his shirt upwards to place kisses on the peaked nubs.

Just as Viktor manoeuvred Yuuri to suck at his neck, the harsh pants and gasps were drowned out by loud steady thumps from nearby, the ground shaking ever so slightly. Alarmed, the two rolled off to the side of the glade, eyes blown wide in arousal as the shaking and stamping grew louder and heavier with every minute.

A horde of rattatas appeared, stampeding through the glade, never once looking at the dishevelled, half-naked humans concealed behind the trees. When the last of them finally disappeared down the bush, a pregnant silence stilled the air.

Viktor groaned in disappointment for the interruption, both him and Yuuri having gone soft after adrenaline washed away the sexual arousal from their bloodstream. Yuuri merely chuckled in disbelief, tidying up and placing a sweet kiss on Viktor’s nose, the mirth dancing away in his cinnamon orbs.

 

* * *

  

  1. **Slippery Slope**



 

Russia was cold and unforgiving, especially the nearer Yuuri got to the ocean. Viktor would often, cheekily, take the opportunity to warm Yuuri up with wandering hands and lips, citing that he needed to make sure Yuuri didn’t turn into a frozen icicle under his watch. Yurio would sneer in disgust, hurriedly running away from the making out couple.

This time, they were near a rookery of seels and dewgongs, keeping watch over the newly born pups. Despite being a couple of weeks old, the baby seels were already belly-flopping and slipping into the ocean, playful mischief dancing in their eyes as they barked in glee. The adult dewgongs looked on in protective pride, some of the gentler ones letting Yuuri and Viktor to encroach and give belly rubs.

Satisfied that the new herd of pups were healthy, the two made to leave, settling a fair distance away from the rookery. They cuddled, peaceful smiles adorning their lips. Soon enough, the tranquillity was broken when Viktor’s fingers turned naughty, etching wider and wider circles on Yuuri’s hips after burrowing under the thick sweater, slipping into the waistband of his pants.

“Viktor!” Yuuri scolded, albeit without heat. “There is an audience nearby.”

“We can give them a free show,” Viktor shot back immediately with a flirtatious wink.

“We are not giving them a free –” Yuuri’s exasperated reply was bitten off with a loud moan when Viktor latched onto his neck and sucked mercilessly.

Yuuri’s hand turned restless with burning lust, growling in disgruntlement when Viktor’s thick sweater refused to budge. Abandoning his initial task, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s head, jerking him down for a passionate, needy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and lips, biting and sucking, pushing and pulling.

Yuuri bore down on Viktor, laying him down on the cold ground. The sight of Yuuri above him, straddling him – the corded dominance ready to be unleashed, had Viktor squirming in anticipation, his own cock hardening rapidly. A brutal kiss had Viktor gasping lewdly into Yuuri’s mouth, legs and hips shifting restlessly to seek friction.

Yuuri kissed like a parched man, like a possessed man – all greedy and fire and heat, marking Viktor as his own. And Viktor gave back as good as he got, equally desperate for Yuuri’s searing heat to brand him, to make him his.

Their bodies were flushed and hot, nerves running aflame yet getting cooled by the chilly air and ice-cold ground that grew increasingly arctic by the minute. Viktor felt himself slipping on the slick ground, Yuuri following his momentum but not letting up on sucking his collarbone.

Before Viktor could properly register the oddity of the situation, a wet, leathery nose bumped into his arm. A loud bark startled Yuuri so badly that he detached himself from Viktor so quickly and rolled into a soft, warm body with a loud “Oof!”

Blinking away his shock, Yuuri found himself face to face with a pure white fur coat, whiskers brushing his cheeks as the frisky seel nosed him for attention. Nonplussed at the interruption, Yuuri absentmindedly patted the seel as it barked in appreciation. Plopping its head down on Yuuri’s lap, the seel proceeded to give Viktor the stink-eye before closing them for a nap.

Flabbergasted, Viktor could only glare at the pup for stealing away his lover, forlornly feeling his arousal dissipating into the cold air. He tried to get up and walk to where Yuuri was, only managing to slip and slide precariously. It took all of his dignity to refrain from face palming when he finally noticed the state of the ground beneath his shoes.

“Viktor, why does my ass feel so wet?” Yuuri asked in bewilderment.

“Because of me?” A burst of sarcastic laughter had Viktor surrendering the real reason.

“Because that little bugger Ice Beam-ed his way here.”

As though knowing that the humans were talking about him, the baby seel let out a smug bark, burrowing further into Yuuri’s comfortable lap.

From that day on, Yuuri would often be caught in the crossfire whenever they visited the herd, Viktor making threatening eyes at the nonchalant seel while the latter snuggled close to Yuuri.

Viktor later unwillingly admitted defeat – not out loud though, when the rivalry caught the attention of the other seels. They piled themselves on Yuuri until he was submerged underneath the mess of adorable pups. Viktor was grateful, in fact, for the picture-worthy scene and for when Yuuri stripped off his thick layers until his thin undershirt remained that did nothing but accentuate his figure.

Viktor would willingly admit defeat a thousand times over, but only to the seels

 

* * *

  

  1. **Drowning In You**



 

The lake was pristine and beautiful, shimmering under the sunlight that streamed through the leaves. The water was a cool balm for their hot and sweaty skin, a seductive invitation to frolic within.

And that was what Yuuri immediately did upon discovering the lake. He had stripped his sweaty clothes off and waded in, a sigh of blessed relief escaping. The once-still lake now rippled with life as the human cleansed himself and enjoyed the moment.

Soft rustling of the undergrowth sounded, then of cloth hitting the grassy grounds in soft thumps. The water sloshed as the second figure cut through it, muscular arms wrapping around Yuuri in greeting. Kisses were dropped onto his shoulders, then gravitated upwards to his dripping hair.

Turning him around slowly, Viktor proceeded to pepper Yuuri’s face with kisses – on his forehead, nose, cheeks and jaws, but never once on those plump lips that begged for attention. A slow tease, meant to stoke the flames of desire.

Yuuri was painfully aware of both of the naked states, the water a thin barrier between their heated skins. The heat in his gut grew hotter and more insistent when Viktor finally deigned to capture his lips, nibbling softly, thoroughly. The kittenish kisses grew bolder when slivers of tongue swiped at lips, a quiet plea for permission.

Then Viktor _devoured_. He pushed against Yuuri, hard; hands gripping the back of his head like a lifeline, mouth, lips and tongue swallowing each and every wanton moan and gasp.

Yuuri’s own hands wandered, mapping out his lover’s body again and again, pressing into pale skin, hard enough to imprint bruises. Nails scraped against Viktor’s back when their hardened erections rubbed against each other, pleasured groans escaping from their lips.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, his dulcet voice rough with lust yet coated with smug satisfaction at the utterly wrecked state of his lover.

“Viktor,” Yuuri mocked back, flames fully stoked and lighting up the golden flecks in his brown orbs.

“God, you’re so…” Viktor trailed off, speechless. Wonderful, perfect, glorious, divine – his thoughts clamouring at the front of his mind, cutting off his capabilities to put thoughts into verbal words.

“Delightful?” Yuuri supplied with a devilish smirk. “Delicious? I bet you are.”

The erotic persona brought out to play never failed to make Viktor’s heart stutter – a truly dangerous being for his heart. And libido.

Without pause, Yuuri ducked underwater, immediately attaching on Viktor’s fully-erect cock and pulling it into his mouth with casual expertise. Despite only being able to suck and nibble for a scant few seconds, Viktor was already on edge by the time Yuuri resurfaced.

Pleased with his lover’s reaction, Yuuri made a move to repeat his ministrations when he was unceremoniously shoved aside. Viktor stumbled a couple of steps, splashing water everywhere in his wake.

Yuuri had to cough and splutter for the next few seconds, shock and concern for Viktor drowning out his own arousal.

“Viktor? Are you okay?”

The silver-haired Russian didn’t reply, diving down abruptly instead. He resurfaced, hands occupied as he held onto something wriggling and splashing water all over the both of them. With a huff of annoyance, Viktor threw it a couple of paces away, watching it disappear under the depths.

The worry only melted from Yuuri’s face when he spotted a familiar, silver fin cut through the surface, giggles threatening to bubble when the ridiculously put-off magikarp swam up to him and glared at him balefully.

“What did he do, Viktor?”

“You can’t laugh if I tell you.” Viktor’s reply was an irritated grumble, a childish pout already forming.

“I promise I won’t,” Yuuri smiled encouragingly at his lover, while patting his magikarp.

“It sucked me.”

At his disgruntled look of horror, Yuuri all but collapsed into a laughing fit, chortling loudly when Viktor’s pout grew larger.

“Did it bite you?” Yuuri’s composure was barely there, body still trembling from the effort to restrain his laughter.

Throwing an unimpressed look at his lover, Viktor then sighed in resignation, admitting an unamused, “It did.”

The imagery of magikarp nibbling away at Viktor’s erection sent Yuuri into a second peal of laughter, chuckling at his misfortune without remorse.

“Yuuri! Where’s your sympathy?” Viktor whined, wading nearer to where his lover and the devil-fish were. He gave a nasty look to the latter for his misfortune. “I was almost eaten by your magikarp!”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Yuuri winked, sticking his tongue out playfully. “Both of us know how delicious it is.”

“Is that so?” The whine evolved into something darker and deeper, Viktor’s voice turning rougher and headier.

Yuuri hummed noncommittally, a devilish glint in his hooded eyes stopping Viktor in his tracks.

“Your dick must have looked like a very tasty and huge _worm_ for magikarp.”

Viktor sulked for days after that, always shooting an unrepentantly laughing Yuuri with watery eyes ever since his lovely dick – he thought it beautiful, got denounced to a disgusting, wriggling worm.

Yurio made sure to utilize his new ammunition against Viktor whenever he could, after Yuuri softly but deviously confided in him on the fourth day of Viktor’s tantrum.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea whammed into me just yesterday when I was fleshing out my 2nd WIP, and I immediately latched onto it and had the strongest urge to write it. And now, it's a companion and teaser fic for my YOI Big Bang work! Hopefully I can hit the deadline on time since I'm barely half-way completed (Hint: fight scenes are intense...ly difficult to write)
> 
> The scenes aren't in chronological order! They occur at different times in the main plot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiryouya)


End file.
